World War 3 Part 1
by Jonathantantw
Summary: it is the year 2017. The world had become a terrible place. It was the worst war for mankind. Earth had turned into hell. Join the soldiers as they battle on ground, air , sea and even in outer space. Won't be finished
1. Chapter 1

World War 3

Chapter 1 A dark world

Extracted from Commander James Elliot's diary

February 16th 2017

All I remembered was that I saw dark clouds, thick layer of smoke everywhere. North Koreans planes flying around the sky. The city of New York all covered with ashes. U.S marines blocking of Wall Street and taking back the stock exchange. Just when we were advancing nearer to the Empire State Building, North Koreans missiles hit the building. Every civilians running all around and crying for help. We were all helpless. The only thing we could do was fighting back.

James Elliot

"Keep ya heads down!"

Thick ash clouds were everywhere. Commander James Elliot and his squad were fighting off the North Koreans forces on Wall Street while the 5th and 6th platoon were fighting in other parts of New York.

"Move it soldiers! North Korean tanks 5 0'clock!" Commander James roared.

The U.S marines kept shooting the tanks but did'nt work.

"What do we do now?" Privet Jackson asked.

"Call the air package ASAP!"

A few minutes passed, luck were on the American's side. A whole squadron of friendly Apache helicopters arrived and started shooting the tanks. They advanced deeper and set barriers around the Empire State building. They waited until the North Koreans forces arrived.

"Fire!" Shouted Commander James,"Move it! Flank them!"

The Marines opened fire at the enemy and blew the tanks. They saw an enemy Apache directly in front of them and fired.

" Enemy hind 12 O'clock!" Shouted privet Paul.

They called in the air force and 5 f-16 jets shot down all the helicopters.

"This battle is over. But that doesn't mean the war is over. They want a war, we will give'em one. The soldiers marched out of the city ready for the next battle.

Author notes:

How is my story? Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Battle for Taipei

Chinese tanks have been invading the city of Taipei. Sergeant Jun Xiang and his army have been defending Taipei at the borders. There was a huge group of Chinese cruisers firing the coast. Jun xiang had been fighting for two hours now and the Chinese navy just kept deploying more and more ships. He had called for back-up and the U.S forces were on the way.

Meanwhile

Commander Steve.J was on the way to Taipei when Chinese fighters started firing.

"This is it gentlemen. Pilot, fly us near the city." Said Commander Steve.

"Roger that! Lowering altitude." Replied the pilot.

The fighters shot down one aircraft and it crashed. Everybody was stunned and they quickly took out their guns. They returned fire at the Chinese forces and shot down a few planes. They were nearing the city and what they saw was only thick layers of smoke. The doors of the aircrafts were slowly opening when bullets came flying in. All of them crouched and put on their parachutes.

"3. 2. 1." The lights above the door flickered in green and signalled everybody to jump.

"Go! Go! Go!" All of them just jumped in a free fall position.

Wind came rushing through them.

"Everyone position yourselves!" shouted the Commander.

They pulled and triggered the parachutes. All the marines landed safely as they saw the aircrafts blew up in the sky.

Back at the coast

"Commander! We need assistance immediately!" Commander Jun Xiang roared.

"We're on our w...shhhhhhh...BOOM! Crash!"

All the Commander could hear was static. He realised that he was on his own now. He had no choice but to retreat back into the city.

"撤退!" shouted the commander.

The platoon ran back to the inner parts of the coast. They hid in resorts facing the coast. The soldiers opened fire as the Chinese tanks arrived. Chinese reinforcements had arrived and were all charging up the beach. They took out their grenades and threw it at the Taiwanese. Hundreds of soldiers were either dead or injured. Only the Commander and 20 other men survived. They ran to a jeep and drove it to the city. Chinese forces just kept pushing towards the city. As all forces were down, they rode on bicycles, trucks, cars and tanks to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Commander Jun Xiang and his men had arrived at Taipei 101. They set off blockades at all entrances. They all got ready their weapons looking out for any Chinese forces. They thought they were coming with ground forces but instead , they came from air.

Commander Jun Xiang still stunned and he quickly thought of a plan B. he ordered the snipers and grenadiers to go up the building and shoot the planes.

When they were up there, they started shooting the planes. Some planes crashed while others still flying around. One fighter flew near the building and launched a missile at 101. They all looked stunned as Taipei 101 collapsed. Commander Jun Xiang hurriedly ran towards the opposite direction where the building was collapsing. He managed to escape but his while team were all crushed by 101. He quickly got in one of the cars and used a knife to start the engine.

He drove at a very high speed to the airport and called for backup.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C

Commander Simon and the 106th battalion had been setting up blockades around the city preparing for the Chinese forces. They had thousands of soldiers and tanks around the blockade. Apache helicopters had been flying around the pentagon and the white house. Just then, Chinese aircraft carriers had arrived and the ground forces were already nearing the blockade. Commander Simon decided to pick a few good men and set of into the enemy territories.

Back in Taipei

Commander Jun Xiang had ran out of fuel at the outer part of Taipei. He decided to go to the nearest camp to get help. He got the whole army and they surrounded the north of Taiwan stopping them from going further into Taiwan.

But something unexpected happened. Russian forces had can from the southern part of Taiwan. They were also forwarding into the center part of Taiwan. The cannons in Hua Lien had already opened fire north.

"Russian forces north sir!" said the privet.

"Order all the camps to block the coasts and evacuate into the center of Taiwan. " said the commander as he got into a military jeep driving to the south.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A big problem**

Commander Jun had just arrived in Gao Xiong after taking a flight from Tai Zhong. He had gathered a new squad and they are following him to secretly go into enemy territories to find out what were they up too.

He and his squad had just used 20 speed boats to ride. When he arrived at china, something bad happened in Taiwan.

"Sir! We lost! The Russian forces and Chinese forces had already got to the center of Taiwan and killed lots of civilians. I think it's time for us to surrender. What do we BOOM! Wooooshhhh!"

"Hello? Hello?" all the Commander could hear was static and explosions. He heard screams too.

He didn't care and ordered his squad to move up into Shanghai.

Meanwhile

Commander Neil had led a new squad of soldiers into Afghanistan. He had just received news that Russian forces were attacking in Afghanistan but he didn't saw any threat. Just then, Russian bombers flew across the sky and shot missiles at the American tanks. Almost half of the squad was killed.

"Move it ! Tangos 10 O'clock. " said the commander.

5 minutes before

An American satellite had been orbiting around the afghanistan atmosphere. It had spotted a very huge Russian force 70km away from the friendly forces. The satellite quickly sent info back to the pentagon and transmit it to the squad.

Present

The commander had just received news about the Russian foxes ahead them and they decided come up with a plan B.

"Kill those in the tanks. "

The soldiers did as they were told and just killed the tangos in the tanks. Once they were out of the way, they focused on the fighters.

"Charlie Alpha Bravo nine! Do you read me?"

"Here commander. We are 5 miles east away from you, meet you guys at the rally point. " replied the soldier.

"Plan B! Meet up at the new LZ. ... Got it?"asked the commander.

"Yes sir!" replied the soldier.

Once the fighters were out of the way, the commander made a new battle plan and quickly set up everything. The squad settled mines on the ground and dug a bunker for them to hide in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Taiwan's last stand**

U.S had just received news that Taiwan had a huge amount of russian and Chinese troops. They decided to sent lots of fighters, navy ships and submarines. The stand-by fleet 2 miles south of Taiwan had been sent too. British forces were now put on hold to defend Europe.

Meanwhile

Commander Jun Xiang had been secretly taking out the Chinese forces without letting the alert go off. He pulled one man down and then another. His soldiers were also following him while the others trying to plant bombs on the HQ. He had just took out an airbase and killed thousands of Chinese forces.

Back in Taipei. The Taiwanese soldiers were all captured by the Chinese and were forced to work for them. The general decided to surrender as they were out numbered. He signed a treaty to surrender Taiwan to the Chinese. Chinese flags had been raised all over Taiwan. Most of the soldiers were captured while the others managed to escape.

New York 1500 hrs

New York was now peaceful and quiet bit there was still ashes everywhere. There were fires but no explosions. Commander Elliot was helping the community to clear New York. There had been so much pressure for the past few days and now they can finally enjoy but that wasn't the end for New York. North Korean forces were now on the way to Washington, L.A, Chicago, New York, Las Vegas,Boston and other parts of U.S.

Rio De Janeiro 0700 hrs

Christ the Reedemer stood tall looking over Rio. Missiles were flying everywhere. The Russian navy was at the coast of Rio. The Russian AA guns were firing at the statue wanting it to collapse above the city. The Russian force was too strong for them. General Daniel asked his troops to go up the mountains and snipe the Russian outback. Tanks were all around. There were tanks on the street too. They kept hooting the mountain were the snipers were. Hundreds of snipers were shot. He couldn't surrender Rio to Russia as he didn't want them to torture everyone. He ordered his fighters to defend Rio. The friendly fighters were flying around the mountains shooting enemy forces.

Suddenly, they saw an aircraft carrier with lots of bombers on it. There were many frigates too. He decided to order everybody to fight off the forces in the city and move towards the coast before they arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Battle Chicago**

Chicago 1300 hrs

Commander Elliot has been sent from New York to Chicago to fight of the terrors. He and his team were in a Ac113 bomber flying above Chicago. He had shot many Chinese forces and tanks. There were many civilians so it was hard.

"Commander! Tangos in that building 5 O'clock! Requesting permission to engage. "asked privet Jackson.

"You're clear to engage. " said the commander.

Just then, delta team had arrived. They jumped of the planes and activated their parachutes. They slowly cleared the enemy forces on one of the streets.

Afghanistan 1200 hrs

The Russian force had just arrived at commander Neil's position. He and his squad hid in the bushes and abandoned buildings. Just then, the tanks hit the mines and it triggered a deadly explosion. The Russians started shooting everywhere. They launched rockets in the sky as they panicked. Commander Neil and his squad jumped out of the bushes and started shooting the Russians. It was a lot easier as the tanks were not operational. The soldiers in the buildings surprised them as they sniped down all the Russians.

Commander Neil the ordered the soldiers in the bunker to fire. They ran out of the way as the soldiers used their machine guns and fired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Returning Taiwan**

U.S forces shot missiles in the enemy territories as they were advancing in taking back Brazil. The Christ Redeemer statue got shot on the a right arm by a missile as the Chinese fighters flew by.

"Mayday! Mayday! Enemy forces are attacking the plaza!"

The Brazilian choppers flew above the plaza as they shot down incoming Chinese forces. The U.s marines had just sent a delta force.

"Move! Move! Move!" shouted the commander.

"Fire!" privet Mason shouted as he fired a rocket at the enemy forces on the hill. They ran across streets and eventually arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"Shoot! Shoot!" shouted the commander.

His men shot the Chinese forces on the hill and advanced up. They charged up the hill with flamethrowers as the enemy retreated back to the top. They got ready the cannons and fired down hill. Delta team jumped to the ground as the rockets flew above missing them. However, the delta force crawled up the hill as fast as they could.

Back in Taiwan

The Chinese forces had just took over Taiwan as they tortured the civilians. The civilians were having a hard time working for them when the U.S navy arrived. Friendly apache helicopters flew past the horizon. Troops parachuted down and fired the Chinese forces.

"Fire!" Sergeant Kelly shouted.

The troops opened fire and managed to kill all ground forces at the coast. They advanced in as the navy ships fired the front lines. F-16 and F-15 bombers flew past city hall and bombed the building.

Chinese forces returned fire as the bombers dropped torpedoes above them.

Just then, the navy spotted a Chinese aircraft carrier in a distance. They immediately turned the cannons and fired the ship. The aircraft carrier fired back but missed.

South China Sea 1500

U.S submarines were on the way to Taiwan as they saw another blockade. There were many Chinese choppers and ships.

"This is admiral John of the U.S navy. We just spotted Chinese cruisers and choppers. We need immediate air support. "

"Copy that admiral. " replied the mission controller.

Just then

The air support admiral John had called for arrived as they flew above the enemy.

"Everybody you are clear to fire. I repeat you are clear to fire. "

The fighters shot their missiles and bullets at the cruisers and hinds.

"Mission control this is alpha 1. Enemy hind on my tail. I need assistance!" said the pilot.

"Copy that. Moving to your position over. "

The fighter lowered as the helicopter tailed him.

Back on the water surface

"Bravo 1,2,4,5, dive down. I repeat dive. " the admiral shouted. "Dive! Dive! Dive!"

All the submarines submerged into the water as the cursers kept firing them.

"Fire your torpedoes."

The hatches at the side of the submarines opened and torpedoes came rushing out. The torpedoes hit the cruisers and the frigates and they all sank.

"Great job team!"

"There's Taiwan. " the pilot shouted as he saw the island ahead.

Everybody got alerted and got Ito combat position. When the aircraft carrier was focus on shooting the coast, they fired the tanks of the ship and they blew up. The whole aircraft carrier sunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Fear**

Tokyo 1st January 2018

"Run!" shouted one of the civilians.

The north korean forces had swept the whole Tokyo. U.S marines being drove out of the city. Bombs flying everywhere. It was one of the worst battles.

Washington D.C Pentagon

"This might lead to great destruction. " said the general.

"We must retreat the soldiers to this area or they're toast. " said another general as he pointed to a area on a map.

Back in Tokyo

"Shoot! Shoot!" shouted the Japanese commander.

His whole army fired at the north Korean tanks. Just then, a big north Korean bomber flew above the city. The hatches at the side of the wings opened and dropped a very big bomb. It was a nuke!

"Run! Run!" shouted the commander.

His whole army fled as the bomb hit the surface of the ground.

BOOOOMMWWWSSSSHHH!

Explosions everywhere. Everybody losing their lives as the fire killed them.

5 miles away

U.S marines ha got on their choppers and fled Tokyo but it was too late. The fire caught up with the chopper and it burst into flames. The Japanese atmosphere had turned into hell.

Rio De Janeiro 2200 hrs

There was gunfire firing in the air. Russian paratroopers arriving every moment. Fighters shooting bullets every second and bombs away every minute. The choppers shot many Brazilian troops and buildings. The Christ Redeemer had already collapsed.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Alpha team entered the Brazil depot and shot all the Russian soldiers. Setting time bombs on the building and blowing it up.

Singapore 0757 hrs

Chinese forces attacked the city and shot missiles at the flyer. All the civilians could do was die or surrender.

"Move it!" roared the commander.

The team moved into the Marina Bay Sands and shot all the chinese soldiers. Singapore navy ships had sunk in the straits and the city was all covered in ash. Enemy forces fired the Merlion park as it blew up. All the teams had hid in buildings and in forests.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Hostage rescue**

Singapore 1900 hrs

Commander Josh had been sent to Marina Bay Sands to rescue a hostage. His squad broke in the building and fired at the Chinese forces. Apache helicopters flew across the city's skyline firing. The commander and his men climbed up the flights of stairs and shot all the enemies.

(Commander interception)

I saw planes flying outside the building shooting missiles at the Sands. The hotel started rocking. One of my men almost fell off the building as it rocked. I grabbed him and pulled him back up.

Once we got to the level where the hostage was, we breached the door and shot the Chinese forces. One of them managed to escape with the hostage to the sky park. We chased him up the stairs as he fired at us.

(Third person)

The squad chased the soldier and got to the roof top. Once they cornered him, they thought he couldn't escape but they were all wrong. An apache chopper flew behind him and fired the whole sky park. The soldier managed to got on the chopper with the hostage and continued firing.

Meanwhile

The second squad was at the foot of the Marina Bay sands. They looked up and all they saw was bullets and paper falling from the top. Just then, a bomber flew past the building and fired a missile at the sky park. The whole park blew up. The squad hid behind cars as the metal pieces dropped. They spotted the other squad parachuting down. The whole Sands then collapsed.

"We lost! It's useless!" said privet Samuel.

"We still have hope. The British infantry and air force are arriving soon. Just hang in there. " said the commander.

Just then, the building opposite the bay blew up and collapsed into the water.

"Oh God!"


End file.
